


Solace In Your Words

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [4]
Category: Love Simon - Fandom, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli, svthsa - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bram and simon, bram x simon, smallest of injuries that warranted a shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: @Sea_salty prompted: "So I was thinking a FLUFFY hurt/comfort kind of fic where Simon is afraid of getting shots at the doctor's office and Bram helps him :)"Hope you like this!





	Solace In Your Words

“This is _not_ a good idea _,”_ Simon insisted, adamantly not getting up from his spot on the sidewalk. 

“It’s just a small game,” Bram replied, effortlessly dribbling the soccer ball between his feet while miraculously standing in place. “It’s what charades is to acting, the only purpose of it is to have fun.”

It may have been the combination of his words, and the small pout Bram sported, but Simon was convinced. How bad could a one-on-one game of street soccer be?

* * *

The answer, as he discovered half an hour later: very bad. He just got too into the game and the inane decision to balance all his weight on the ball while receiving it and tripped himself forward into the gravel.

The pain of tiny rocks scratching up his palms and knees would have normally warranted a much louder reaction, but Simon was surprisingly alright. 

Well, maybe it had to do with the fact that Bram was carrying him back home. After a wave of apologies, he just…scooped Simon up and carried him in his arms and Simon was speechless. 

It was only when he was close to his home that he had the sense to say: “Bram, it’s okay. I can walk the rest of it,”. 

There were just some dad jokes Simon wasn’t willing to hear. 

Bram carefully lowered him until he was upright on his feet, but still insisted that Simon lean his weight on him. 

* * *

Simon had figured he’d just put some Neosporin and be done with it, but his parents had a different idea.

“Sorry bud, that’s gonna need a tetanus shot,” Jack had shrugged. 

This is how he found his way into a hospital waiting room at two o’clock on a Sunday afternoon. The only saving grace was that Bram was right there with him, holding his hand. 

“You…may need to do that later,” Simon mumbled. 

“Hold your hand?” Bram asked with a soft smile, “I mean, I’ll do that forever if you’d like, but you need to be specific,”

Simon felt a blush rising on his cheeks, and he tried to keep it in control, worried that at a hospital it could mean countless different things. 

“When I’m getting the shot,” Simon whispered. 

“Oh. That explains all the negotiating with your parents,” Bram said, the realization dawning on his face. “You’re scared of shots.”

“Hey you don’t get to laugh about this,” Simon said, jokingly. 

The worry re-appeared on Bram’s face only momentarily, but as he took in Simon’s tone, he chose to say: “How could I have known you’d be _that_ terrible at soccer,”

Simon laughed, “Because I told you. Years of backyard games with Nick have proven to me that I belong in the stands at games. That’s where I’m happiest,”

“Okay. I’ll keep that in mind,” Bram said, squeezing Simon’s hand, cautiously aware not to hurt him. Bram was always so careful. 

* * *

“Not so good with needles?” the doctor asked when Simon failed tried to return her greeting.

_‘That’s the understatement of the century.’_ Simon thought to himself. He suddenly got war-like flashbacks of the near tantrum he’d thrown some of his first booster shots, and almost fainted at a recent blood test.

Bram sat on a nearby plastic chair, an expression on his face that read he was prepared to do whatever Simon asked of him. 

“Who might this be?” his doctor asked with a smile, looking at Bram. 

“He’s my…” Simon hesitated, but only momentarily. The two of them still weren’t used to openly expressing their relationship, especially to strangers. But they had to get used to it. “my boyfriend. He’s here for moral support and possibly to break me out if I ask,”

Bram smiled and nodded in agreement. 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” the doctor laughed as he tore off the plastic wrapping of the syringe. “This one’s gonna go on your shoulder, so just pull up your sleeve.”

With trembling hands, Simon managed to grab his sleeve and roll it up, exposing his shoulder to what seemed to be an overly large needle. The quick swab and sharp smell of the antiseptic pierced his nose, and suddenly Simon felt helpless. 

“B-Bram…” Simon said, extending his other arm out. 

Immediately he felt a familiar warmth engulf his hand, intertwining their fingers and holding him steady. Simon started focusing on how firm yet soft his grip was. 

To Simon, the way he held his hand served as a reminder of how unwavering Bram was when it came to them. He was safe. 

“And we're done!” 

Simon looked back at the doctor in shock. “What?”

“We’re done, Mr. Spier. You’re good to go,” the doctor said, pulling off and disposing of the purple latex gloves. 

They made their way to the waiting room, where Simon’s mom had chosen to stay, assuring her it all went fine. 

“And you’re sure Simon didn’t faint,” Emily Spier re-confirmed. 

“I’m sure,” Bram laughed. “I was there the whole time,”

“Well, that’s wonderful to hear. I’m glad he has you, Bram.”

“I’m glad I have him too,” Bram said, unable to control his grin.


End file.
